Stuck On You
by Wile
Summary: Basically what the title says


Title: Stuck To You Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, JK Rowling does. Be nice if I owned Sevvie, though wouldn't it? Author Note: Wrote this in an hour after a thought I had while brushing my teeth. Thought you should know. Snape starts out in character, but gets OOC pretty quickly. I couldn't stop myself. And I know it's crap, but it was a plot bunny that needed to get out of my head. Really wish I had a penseive sometimes . . .  
  
"Miss Granger, kindly remove your hand."  
  
"Professor Snape, sir, I . . ."  
  
"Remove your hand from my person!" Snape yelled.  
  
"I can't, Professor!" Hermione screamed back at him, punctuating each syllable.  
  
"And why not?" he sneered, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"There was auto-stick glue on my hand, and a spell won't remove it."  
  
Snape sighed. This would have been funny if it had been any other teacher, but, since it was the meanest teacher in the whole of Hogwarts, it was more than a mere nuisance. He didn't want to know, but he had to ask. "Miss Granger, how did this glue come to be on your hand?" he barked.  
  
"It was a dare of sorts. I couldn't refuse."  
  
"My opinion of you has just been significantly lowered," came his reply with a prominent scowl.  
  
"That's okay, Professor. My opinion of me has decreased, as well," she said, mimicking his look and tone of voice.  
  
"Then we're on even terms at least. May I inquire as to who put you up to this? Weasley or Potter no doubt. Or perhaps one of those twits you call roommates."  
  
"Oh, no. It wasn't one of them, Professor."  
  
His reply came through clenched teeth. "Then who was it?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
  
Right on cue, the headmaster's head appeared in the flames of Snape's office. The twinkle in his eyes was prominent, and he had a smile on his face. "Good evening, Severus. How are you?"  
  
Snape didn't know whether to yell at Dumbledore or Hermione, but he needed to chew out someone. Hermione's hand was firmly attached to his side, and was obviously not moving. "Albus, what were you thinking! This has to be your most idiotic idea yet!"  
  
"You'll find out, Severus. The real surprise it yet to come. Oh, and Happy Birthday," Dumbledore finished as his head disappeared leaving Snape and Hermione alone again. He eyed Hermione suspiciously. He should have known that Dumbledore would try to pull something. Snape never celebrated his birthdays and he didn't care. Why would he wish to acknowledge he was another year older? Then again, why would anybody? He should have known something was up when Hermione knocked on his office door. Oh, why didn't he listen to that little voice in his head that said 'don't answer that?' Hermione was shifting nervously under Snape's gaze. She looked very unhappy and something told Snape that she wasn't a fully willing participant. He wouldn't have been a willing participant in her case either though.  
  
"Professor, where are you going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I need to sit and finish grading your papers, Miss Granger. That is, you do wish to have them back before the Newt's, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied, moving with him to his desk. "Professor . . ." she began.  
  
"Yes, spit it out, Miss Granger. I do not have all night!"  
  
"Well," she said uneasily, "it's just that if you sit, I kind of, sort of, need to sit too."  
  
"Right. I'll just have to adjust myself then so you can be comfortable as well, is that it?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Hermione was aggravated by Professor Snape's constant onslaught of abuse. She was at her wit's end and had lost total patience with him. "Professor, this is not my fault. I would appreciate it if for once you thought about someone other then yourself, especially since neither of us knows exactly how to get out of this predicament. I am no happier than you about this. And despite popular belief, I am not afraid of you, or standing up to you." While she was at it, Hermione decided to get it all out of her system. She may not get another chance. "I am sick and tired of your overt favoritism toward Slytherins and punishment of Gryffindors. It is absolutely ridiculous and unnecessary. I may not be from your treasured house, but I do have feelings. Every other teacher has recognized and acknowledged this except you. If I'm to be stuck to you, then I at least expect the respect I deserve and not your silly chastisement." With teeth clenched from her sudden rage, she added, "Sir."  
  
Professor Snape was totally taken aback. He'd never once witnessed this kind of outburst from her. The fact it was aimed at him was even more amazing. A student had never reprimanded him before, and Hermione Granger had never seemed to be the one to do it. Something had rung true in her words though, and that scared Snape more than battling Voldemort ever had. The Dark Lord was gone for good: destroyed during the summer between Harry's sixth and seventh years. Half of his house had gone with Voldemort. Why did he still favor them, and why was he still brooding most of the time?  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Hermione's voice snapped him back to the real world, and his oh-so-real predicament. "You have a point, Miss Granger. I apologize for snapping at you a moment ago," he said, turning toward his chair again. Hermione didn't budge. "Miss Granger, I thought you wanted to sit."  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, sir. I just . . . that is . . . did you just apologize?" She was very obviously confused.  
  
"Yes, I did. I'm sorry. Now can we sit down please?"  
  
"Um, yeah. How do you propose we do that?"  
  
"Seeing as you're attached to my side, you'll have to sit on my lap." Hermione blushed noticeably. "Miss Granger," he growled, realizing the possible double entendre. "If you continue to think thusly, my opinion of you may decrease again."  
  
"Sorry," she said, bending as he sat. He put his arms around her as she settled herself. Her left hand was attached to his right side, so her legs were perpendicular to his. She rested her head against his chest, wrapping her right arm around his side. Hermione couldn't really explain it, but she was quite content where she was. She might not have been if she knew what Professor Snape was going through. He was worried about his reaction to her closeness, having not been near a woman in years beyond social distance. 'If only she was still the frizzy-haired, buck-toothed adolescent she had been,' he thought. Now she was most definitely a young woman of many assets. He wouldn't openly admit to anyone, but he'd found himself to be attracted to her, student or not. She was strong, brave, courageous, and very intelligent. It was her intelligence that he admired the most, one to match his own. But he wouldn't tarnish her. Snape had vowed he'd keep his distance, even after she'd graduated. He was in no place to force her into something she didn't want. That's why he'd snapped. That's why he was cruel. He needed to be sure she wouldn't want to be near him. But fate in the form of Albus Dumbledore had delivered what Severus Snape had only dreamed. "Miss Granger, may I call you Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, of course. You're the only teacher who doesn't, Professor Snape."  
  
"I prefer to keep my relationships with students as professional as possible. I find it's more conducive for learning the art of potions."  
  
"It's such an exact art, correct?" she replied.  
  
He smiled, as she looked up at him. She'd never seen him do that. It wasn't a big smile, but it was enough to create the odd sensation of butterflies in her stomach. "Ah, someone who actually listens to me. Yes, I don't need anymore exploding cauldrons than Longbottom's in class. By becoming personal with the professor, the student becomes lax in her work and incorrectly makes the potion."  
  
"I always thought it was because you didn't like us," Hermione teased. She felt very comfortable around Snape at the moment, and was feeling a bit brave as a result.  
  
"Most of you, I don't. Once in a long while though, someone brilliant will come through my class and I need them to stay focused on their skills, not the outside influences," he informed her. Snape felt the change as well. Hermione Granger was becoming very close to finding out his secret, and he was having difficulty exercising restraint.  
  
"Um, Professor Snape, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"I suppose you may, but I might choose not to answer."  
  
"Why do you teach if you don't like the students?"  
  
"I enjoy teaching, actually. I just think most of the students are wasting their talents. They don't want to learn so much as grow up and be out of here. It's disappointing really. That's why you . . ." he trailed off, realizing what he was about to reveal.  
  
"'That's why you' what?" Hermione asked, perking up. He wasn't going to go anywhere without finishing that sentence. "You can't just stop there and not tell me. Come on, Professor. I'll never stop asking you. You can take all the house points you want, give me detention for the rest of the year, or expel me, but I'm going to get it out of you."  
  
"That's why you've been such a pleasure to teach, Hermione," he sighed with resignation. He'd opened the door. What was next? "And call me Severus while we're stuck together. I hear 'Professor' enough each day."  
  
"You really mean it." She was smiling now. He didn't like that. "Well, my whole opinion of you has just changed drastically, Severus." It felt funny to say his first name. She'd never been that personal with anyone who was in a position of authority, and he'd just admitted he didn't like to be personal with students. The way he'd looked at her though. She'd felt the butterflies again, and this time they were stronger. She'd also felt her gaze wandering to his lips. They were very . . . kissable. She was sure she wouldn't be able to restrain herself for long. The nearness of him was a very strong aphrodisiac. When he'd heard his first name come from her mouth, he wanted to hear it again, and again, and again. It rolled out so perfectly that chills went down his spine. He knew he shouldn't be looking at her that way, but what he felt was so strong with her so close. And he caught sight of her nervously chewing her lower lip. He desperately wanted to claim it as his own. Snape's resolve was failing much to quickly. Hermione and Snape stared at each other for a moment before averting their eyes. After several minutes, Hermione grew a bit restless, but her yawn gave her away as being tired.  
  
"Hermione, I know this is going to come out wrong, but I need to ask. Would it be best if we went to bed?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm assuming you mean that as sleeping as opposed to, well, you know," came her response. Getting up was a bit more difficult than sitting down, they discovered. Snape had to actually lift Hermione in order for them to be able to stand. He would have set her back down, but she was falling asleep, and it was easier for him to carry her than for her to attempt to walk backwards. Fortunately, they didn't have far to go. Snape's private quarters branched from his office. Upon reaching the door, he muttered the password and went through. Hermione was pleasantly surprised by his living space. It was roomy and warm, not cold and damp like she'd thought. It was bright and well lived in, as well.  
  
"Severus, once again, I'm a bit surprised," Hermione said to him.  
  
"Yes, well, I refurnished over the summer. I should say Albus did. He thought that an ex-spy should be living like this instead of cold, dark, and lonely. But I don't mind this. It's much more suited for my uses now. I spend more time here than I used to. Here we are," he said as he entered the bedroom. Hermione was impressed. His four-poster bed was quite large. Forest green sheets of silk covered it along with two silver pillows. Snape used his wand to transfigure pajamas for both of them. However, getting into bed was a bit of a challenge. The finally resolved that Hermione got in first, Snape close behind. The other alternative had been for Snape to lift Hermione and then lower himself behind, but both had dismissed it immediately because, unbeknownst to each other, they couldn't be held responsible for their actions. Hermione quickly fell asleep, her arm outstretched to Snape's body on the other side of the bed. Snape, however, having to deal with said hand, was having trouble. He didn't sleep much anyway, but all the activity had started to take its toll on him. He knew he needed to rest, but his mind kept replaying their conversation. He hadn't repulsed her. In fact, he swore she was almost attracted to him. He couldn't blame her though. This was all Dumbledore's fault, and the old man would have to deal with the backlash himself. It'd serve him right anyway. Some birthday present this was, dangling the one thing Snape wanted and needed more than anything right in front of him, but not letting him have it. Finally, he drifted to sleep, dreaming of Hermione the whole while. Meanwhile, Hermione was dreaming of him. For both of them, morning came much too early. They didn't want to deal with the other just yet. Besides, there were a few issues to take care of, one being Hermione's need to relieve herself. She hated to ask.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" Snape asked her. He could see her discomfort.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom." Snape knew the problem immediately. His only response was, "Oh."  
  
"If Professor Dumbledore hadn't made me do this, it wouldn't be a problem, but I really need to go. I wish I weren't stuck to you at the moment."  
  
"Only at the moment? So, any other time would be just fine to be stuck to me?" Snape had to ask. It was the way she'd phrased her statement. Besides, she was so adorable with bed head. Damn his resolve anyway. He needed to know.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, it hasn't been so bad. I got to find out a little about the real you. And frankly, I like that you," 'a lot more than I should too,' she finished to herself.  
  
Merlin damn his resolve. He couldn't take it anymore. In one swift motion, he'd pulled her on top of him and was kissing her. Hermione was shocked by how quickly it had happened. One minute she was lying two feet away from Snape and the next she was on top of him with his lips pressed firmly to hers. She kissed him back when she realized what happened. Both her hands came up to his shoulders. At that moment, they both thought the same thing: Hermione's hand was no longer stuck. Snape kissed her even deeper. She groaned slightly causing him to pull back. He looked into her eyes and saw the same love she saw in his.  
  
"Um, Severus, I hate to stop the moment, but I really need to use the bathroom."  
  
"Oh, right. You will come back though, won't you?" he asked, needing the reassurance.  
  
"Of course. I love you. Besides, I'm not done with you yet," came the sly response.  
  
As Severus Snape watched Hermione Granger trundle into his bathroom, he mentally thanked Albus Dumbledore as he thought, 'This really is a wonderful birthday present.'  
  
The End 


End file.
